justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Feel It Coming
(Kids Mode) |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = August 8, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = to |lc = |pictos = 177 |dura = 3:50 |nowc = IFeelItComing |audio = |choreo = Nicolas HuchardFile:Ifeelitcoming nicolaschoreo proof.png |perf = Jerky JessyFile:Screenshot 2018-10-23-15-01-21.png |title = |from = album }}" " by featuring is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. His hair has a piece of it that is dyed pink. He wears a lavender buttoned jacket with orange strips. He wears black pants with lavender highlights and dark shoes. At the chorus parts, his clothes swap its colors from lavender to orange, and the orange stripes on his jacket turn lavender. He wears a pair of sunglasses. Background The routine takes place within an area with waves with hexagonal patterns. In the beginning, the area is dark and the insides of the shapes light up in green. As soon as the coach starts dancing, the lights flash and move with the dancer s movements. In the pre-chorus, the scenery turns pink and squiggle-like shapes float in the air. During the chorus, the room turns dark orange, and circles with hexagonal shapes hover in the air, with the largest shape slowly approaching the dancer. In the bridge after, the large shape zooms in and traps the coach in it. In the final pre-chorus when Gold Move 1 occurs, it turns black and the shape zooms in more while flashing blue. Towards the end of the song, the area turns orange again and the shape goes back to the air while hovering away from the dancer for the rest of the song. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Kneel down with your hands on your knee. Gold Move 2: Put both of your hands to the screen and bring them to your body. Ifeelitcoming gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ifeelitcoming gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ifeelitcoming gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Ifeelitcoming gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hey Handsome *Simple Dances *The 2010s Were Banging *Just Dance 2019 Hits *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup * *Hey Handsome *The 2010s Were Banging * *500 Songs! *Just Dance Billboard! *Valentine Vibes! *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs F-J Trivia General *''I Feel It Coming'' is the second song by The Weeknd in the series. **It is also the third song by Daft Punk in the series. ***However, is their first appearance as a featured artist in the series. *"Your legs" is censored. *The final instrumental part of the track is cut from the version of the song (i.e. the radio edit) which was used in the game. Routine *As seen in the early pictogram sprite, Gold Move 2 was originally not a Gold Move. *The teaser for I Feel It Coming features a silhouette of the dancer. *Concept art pictures for the routine use a slightly altered version of the HUD. *In the Just Dance 2019 Demo Trailer, the C2 coach appears with C1 colors. Gallery Game Files Ifeelitcoming_cover_generic.png|''I Feel It Coming'' Ifeelitcoming_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Ifeelitcoming_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Ifeelitcoming_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Ifeelitcoming map bkg.png| map background Ifeelitcoming cover 1024.png| cover IFeelItComing_BC.jpg| cover IFeelItComing 913.png|Avatar Ifeelitcoming pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_ifeelitcoming001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_ifeelitcoming001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_ifeelitcoming002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_ifeelitcoming002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_ifeelitcoming004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_ifeelitcoming004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Ifeelitcoming jd2019 menu.png|''I Feel It Coming'' on the menu (8th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 menu wii.png|''I Feel It Coming'' on the menu (7th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Ifeelitcoming jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu Ifeelitcoming jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ifeelitcoming jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Ifeelitcoming teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmbM4YJB-if/ Ifeelitcoming instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Ifeelitcoming twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) Just-Dance-2019-212437.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Ifeelitcoming promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 IsnrQWQ-XmCf0XG_H9K0lxixLkZkxtYc.png|Promotional coachhttps://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/just-dance-2019-switch Behind the Scenes Ifeelitcoming bts 1.jpeg|Behind the Scenes 1 IFeelItComing bts 2.jpeg|Behind the Scenes 2 DancersMistake.jpg|Behind the Scenes 3 Ifeelitcoming_concept_art_1.jpg|Concept art 1 Ifeelitcoming_concept_art_2.jpg|Concept art 2 Beta Elements I feel it coming main.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) Ifeelitcoming beta picto nogm .png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Ifeelitcoming beta colors.gif|Beta Color Scheme Others Ifeelitcoming thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ifeelitcoming thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video The Weeknd - I Feel It Coming ft. Daft Punk I Feel It Coming (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers I Feel It Coming - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Feel It Coming - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays I Feel It Coming - Just Dance 2019-0 Just Dance Now - I Feel it Coming - 2019 Behind the Scenes I Feel It Coming - Behind the Scenes (US) I Feel It Coming - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:I Feel It Coming tr:I Feel It Coming Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Daft Punk Category:Songs by The Weeknd Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited